Edvy:Bring Me To Life
by Fear24599
Summary: This is a story about what could have happened after Edward defeated Father. The story starts before Envy died and its about how Ed's and Envy's relationship develops. Edvy. Edward Elric x Envy. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:** Hello! I wanted to write an Edvy fanfic because there is not really that many of those that I like. This is my first story and I hope you like it!

Envy was reaching into his mouth and he was ready to take out and destroy his philosopher stone, his life force. He was ready to end his life only because he was humiliated. He was a homunculus after all, he is far above humans! He was immortal, he could do whatever he wanted...but why did he feel so empty?  
All his life, he lived only for one cause, to kill and torture people, to do what his Father, his creator tells him to do. That's when he realised, he was a pawn. He didn't have a life. He had nothing to live for, nobody to love, and nobody loved him. But he wanted to have that. He wanted to live like humans, no matter that he always said they are stupid creatures. He was envious of them. And what was worst of all, is that the one who realised how he felt, was no one than that little blonde pipsqueak.

" Wait! Don't do that Envy!" said the Fullmetal alchemist as he jumped to stop Envy from commiting suicide. " You don't have to do that! You can still have a second chance! You can live as a human. You can have what is taken from you."

Envy was now laying in Ed's hands, looking up at him with his big violet eyes. Riza, Mustang and Scar were looking at Edward, Roy still looked angry, very, very angry.

"Even if you think that I should live chibi, I have nothing to live for, and besides, I don't think that Mustang will let me survive this just because you said so." Envy said still looking at Ed.  
Just a few minutes ago, he was screaming and crying his eyes out, and now his life is literally in chibis arms. How pathetic.

Ed looked up at Roy with determination in his eyes. He didn't understand why he was doing this, and he could tell that no one else understood either. Roy seemed to consider this situation.

" Listen Mustang," said Ed " I don't know why do I feel like this, I don't know why I want to save Envy. He certainly didn't deserve it. But its not his fault he had to kill people. Besides he could be really useful to the military, don't you think?"

" Hmpf.. You really think I'm going to serve your military? Good luck with that pipsqueak!"

" WHO ARE YOU CALLING-"

" _Envy_ , you are going to help us no matter if you like it or not!" shouted Mustang" When this is all over, and if we survive, you are going to live with Fullmetal. Edward he is your responsibility! If he does anything, and I repeat _anything_ , inappropriate, you will bear the consequences do you understand?"

"... Yes.." said Ed. He looked down at Envy whose eyes have gone wide. Edward made a jar with alchemy and put Envy in it. Needless to say that little green creature was struggling and screaming.

After they defeated Father, Ed and Al had to stay in hospotal for some time. Envy was still in that jar, and he was very angry because of that.

"Hey chibi! Come ooon, let me out of this thing, I won't do anything violent I promise!"

Edward just turned his head on the left towards the jar that was standing on bedside table and sighned "Fine, but be good ok? I don't really want to deal with your shit right now." Ed took the jar and opened it. Envy got out and sat on Edwards lap.

"Finally...it was so boring inside...I can finally move now!"

Ed looked at him with an evil smirk on his face and said "Well..if you think about it...you wouldnt really be able to move now if I didn't stop you from commiting suicide!"

"You won't be making fun of me when I turn back into my human body you little midget!" the homunculus glared up at blonde boy.

"And what makes you think that I'll allow that, palm tree? And I'm not really the one that is little right now am I!"

" Hey guys! Stop that! I thought that we will be at least civil to each other now!" said Alphonse who was laying in a bed next to Ed. He looked weak, he needed some time to regain his strength now that he had his body back.

" Well I was trying to be civil...but it seems that some homunculi can't even do that!" said Ed. He crossed his arms and laid back on to the pillows.

Envy just glared at him and curled into a ball next to Ed. ' _What the hell is wrong with me? I should just run away now...but I'm staying here with this pipsqueak... Damn..he's warm..._  
 _Now that I think of it, I didn't really want to kill him. He is more fun than any of the people I killed. He can actually fight me, even thought he is not strong enough, he still doesn't give up. Not many humans are like that. Wait... What the fuck? Why am I thinking about him like this? We're enemies! But.. He did save my life earlier... **Shit**.. Now I owe him for that!'_

Suddenly the door opened and colonel Mustang came in. "Hello Fullmetal, Alphonse, how are you two feeling today?"

"We're fine. I still need to gain more strenght before they let us out though." Said Al with a small smile.  
"Well, you wont be waiting for long! Fullmetal... I brought you this " mustang reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny red stone.

Envys eyes widened. "However, I'm not sure if this is a good idea. I don't trust this creature, and neither should you."

" I _don't_ trust him Mustang. But it doesn't seem fair to make him live like this if we saved his life..." Edward said while looking at Envy. " I owe you for bringing that stone to me, and for letting Envy live. I will repay you by making sure he doesn't do anything that involves hurting people. And Envy," Edward looked back from Mustang to Envy with determination and seriousness in his eyes " will make sure that he behaves. Right?"

" Yeah, yeah... But remember I didn't promise anything. Hurting people is the reason I was created in the first place after all." Envy said.

" I still don't understand why do you want to give him a chance to live like a human...when he obviously doesn't have any emotions or feelings Fullmetal. You have made this decision, and I will trust you to know what you're doing. " Roy threw philosophers stone on bed next to Envy, who sucked it in his mouth.

A few seconds passed and nothing happened. But then Envy started changing and he was back to his preferred form in no time.

"Fucking finally! I don't think I could've stayed in that form much longer!"

 _To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

While Ed and Al stayed in the hospital , Envy had to stay in the same room with them. Well, he had to, because he must stay next to Fullmetal 24/7 ... at least that is what Mustang said...but rules are made to be broken.  
Al was getting better and better each day. He even started getting up a little. Edward couldn't stand being trapped in a room for a whole day, so he went out with Envy. They spent some time in the hospital yard.

" Look pipsqueak, I understand why you have to do this - " Envy looked at Ed and could see that the little alchemist was already starting to get mad. " - but I don't see how am I supposed to live a _normal human life_ if I have to be with you all the time like your babysitter!"

" Last time I checked, palm tree, _I_ was the one who had to babysit _you_! And you know I can't let you go around on your own! You are going to hurt, or even kill someone only because its your idea of fun! Life is not something you should play with Envy!"

" You see chibi, that is where you are wrong! Humans shouldn't play with their lives. I on the other hand can do with mine whatever I want!"said Envy.

" Yeah, you can...but I thought you wanted...I thought that you'll at least try to live as humans. But it seems that I was wrong." Said Ed and started walking back towards the hospital.

Envy followed Ed to his room and sat on the chair next to a window. Edward looked mad, and he was mad at him. That should be good! Envy enjoyed messing with the little alchemist, but he didn't feel so happy about it right now for some reason...

He looked at the window, it was getting dark outside.  
He was thinking about what Mustang said few days ago, how he didn't have emotions. That wasn't true though. He _was_ supposed to have no emotions exept jelousy, but when the homunculi are created, they absorb all the emotions human souls in their philosophers stone had. His stone was made from souls that had more envy than other emotions, but he could still feel lust, greed, gluttony, happiness, sadness, hate...love. He just decided to suppress good emotions and feelings cause humans always get hurt because of them.

You can only be happy for short periods of time, then something bad happens. When you're not happy you can't get disappointed.  
Killing and torturing people did bring him happiness, but he always felt bad afterwards... _' What if I was the one that died that day and not them'_ he thought every time. But there is no going back now. He can only try to be a better person from now on.

Alphonse was sitting on his bed and reading some books about Xing. He wanted to learn alkahestry. But they didn't really have any books about it in Central library. If they learned how to use it, it would probabably be a lot easier for them to heal after battles.

Ed could quit the military now. He basically saved the world so they offered him to quit if he wanted to and he would still get money. But for Ed, that meant a boring life without a purpose. Now that he got Al's body back, he didn't know what will he do with himself. He could always continue studying with Al but that wouldn't really satisfy him. So he decided to continue being military's dog for a little while

"Hey Ed, do you think we could find someone who can teach us alkahestry in Xing? Exept May that is." Al asked his older brother who was laying in his bed and staring at the cealing.

"I don't think I'll be going to Xing Al. I don't really feel like traveling across the dessert right now... And I need to stay here with Envy."

" Oh no, don't let me stop you! You can go if you want chibi. I won't mind staying alone." said Envy while grinning at Ed.

Edward looked at him... He still looked angry. Envy's grin fell.

" If you want to stay and play with Mustang, thats fine by me... But I don't think that would be a very pleasant experience. " Blonde boy stood up " I need to take a shower." he put his hands in his pockets and went through a door across his bed.

" What the hell is wrong with him?" Envy asked Alphonse.

" Don't worry about it.. Brother gets like this sometimes... It's just that.. Now that you are here, he will probably be in a bad mood until he can trust you. He wants you do have a life like us. But you dont seem very serious about it and he feels like he made a mistake when he saved you cause you don't seem to change your ways..." said the younger Elric.

Envy just made a hmpf spund and turned back to the window. He did decide to change. He always wanted to live like a human. He has a chance now, and he will make the best of it. But still, he felt...hurt.. When he looked at Edwards eye... Those beautiful golden eyes... His brother had golden eyes too, but they had a green-ish color to them.. They weren't nearly as beautiful as Ed's _... ' Wait... What the fuck? Why am i thinking about him like this? I hate the pipsqueak! I cant suddenly love him can i? No. It cant be it. It must be lust...yeah thats it... The older elric is very beautiful after all. And i hadnt really fucked anybody for a while. But i cant do that with chibi thats just wrong. Argh i need to stop thinking like this.'_

" Im going to get out for a walk. Tell shortie not to worry ill get back and no one will be dead." Envy said while walking through a door.

"... Alright?" Al had a feeling this won't end well...

 _Meanwhile in the bathroom_

Ed took his clothes off and stood in front of a mirror. He looked at his face, his golden eyes and his blonde hair. Those are the only things he really liked on his body. The rest of it? He hated his automail arm and leg. He hated how short he was. It was wierd now...tooking at his both flesh arms. Seeing skin on both of them. It felt good... But he kind of felt like he is now weaker than before. He could still make weapons with alchemy , sure. But his arm was stronger than any of the weapons he could create. He had to thank Winry for that once again. Winry... He didn't see her for some time... She came to visit him and Al with aunt Pinako when they arrived to a hospital, but then she had to leave.  
Before she left... She told him that she loved him... Yes. Ed was in shock. He couldn't say anything. Everyone thought Winry was his girlfriend... But the truth is that.. He never really liked her. Sure they were childhood friends and he loved her like a sister. But not the way she loved him. He was never interested in girls really.

He let his hair fall freely down his back. He should really stop thinking... It hurts too much.

He got into a shower and started washing his hair. But thats when the thoughts came back. _Envy_...could he really change? Or... Is he really all that bad? Maybe he has a different side no one knows about. At least Ed hoped that was the case.

He didn't really hate the homunculus anymore. Yes, he did do some really bad stuff, and yes he had enjoyed them...probably very much... But if Father hadn't told him to do it... He probably wouldn't start an Ishbalan war.

 _' He will have to live with me and Al from now on. We need to buy a new apartment. Or maybe we should go back to Risembool. But I have work to do here.'_ He got out of the shower and went back into the room.

"Al...where is Envy?"  
"Umm...he got out for a walk?"  
"... YOU LET HIM GO OUT ON HIS OWN?"  
"He also told me to tell you not to worry...and that he will be back soon."  
"HOW COULD YOU LET HIM OUT? WHO KNOWS WHAT HE COULD BE DOING NOW!"

The door of the room opened and Envy walked in. " Relax shortie. I just had to clear my head..."  
"You know you can't go out on your own! They'll kill you! The Military is watching us at all times!"  
"Aw.. I didn't know you cared about me that much chibi!"  
"STOP CALLING ME THAT!"  
" _Brother!_ Shut up already!" Alphonse was really getting angry. Edward and Envy looked at him frightened. " You will stop acting like little children this instant! Sit down!" the younger Elric waited until both boys sat down. " Good...now... we're going to play a game! How about 20 questions?"  
"A game? Why do we have to play a game?" asked Envy.  
" Because... I think we need to know a little more about each other. Now.. the game is played like this... I'll ask someone a question, then he has to ask someone else untill everybody answered 20 of them. Ok?"  
"Alright Al...You go first."

 _To be continued..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note:** Here is the next chapter. I'm really sorry about spelling mistakes, I'm trying to write as corectly as possible but I still somehow make mistakes. I hope you enjoy the next chapter.

Doctors finally let the Elric brothers go home. Ed was so happy he almost run all the way to their apartment. Actually... Roy decided that they will need a new one because there was notw three of them... And Al had his body back so it would be complicated for them to live in Edwards old apartment.

Envy was relieved he didn't have to share a room with any of the brothers. That would really be a bit too much.

When they got to an apartment Roy gave Ed the keys, and they all got in. Elric brothers stood in shock. That was probably the most beautiful apartment they have ever seen.

" Is this...some kind of...not very funny joke?" said Ed stunned.

"Nice place!" said Envy. Considering he was very, very old, he had lived in many places. And not all of them were nice. But he supposed that Elric brothers didn't really live in nice places. They didn't have an easy life.

They could finally relax now, but Envy was here. He made Edward tense, and he should fucking be happy about it... But he wasn't... There was that feeling again. He didn't want to hurt chibi, he didn't even want to make him mad anymore. Sure, he liked bullying him, Ed was always looking at him with such fire in his eyes then. But Envy found himself wanting to see that fire because of some other emotion.

Behind the door was a long hallway that lead to a bright living room. The walls were plain white and the furniture was black. There was a coffee table in the middle of a room and 2 sofas around it. On the right side was an attached kitchen. And on the left was another hallway that lead to 3 rooms and a bathroom.

Ed opened one of the rooms and stood shocked once again. In the middle of a room, which was also white, was a double bed. On a left side of a bed was a balcony and across from it were some shelves, a closet and a desk.

"Are you fucking kidding me Mustang? Is this really ours?" asked Edward.

"Yup, you desearved it after all. You don't have to stay in hotels anymore, I don't know what are you going to eat thought" smirked Roy.

"I can cook" said Envy, and everybody turned to look at him. "What? I do owe you for saving me after all."

"That would be really nice of you. Thank you Envy." smiled Al.

"All right then, ill let you get settled in. Just call me if you need anything." said Mustang turning to go out.

"Yeah, yeah just get out already " shouted Ed as he jumped face down on his new bed. "Fuck yes, its so fluffy."

Al smiled and went to check out the library that was in the living room across of the kitchen.

Envy just stood outside Eds room and stared at him. Ed was wearing his black tight pants and dark blue tank top. He could clearly see an outline of his ass. And he had to admit that The Fullmetal alchemist had a _fine_ ass. Envy wasn't going to deny himself any longer. He wanted that blondie, and he wanted him _bad_.

" Umm... Why are you staring at me Envy?" Ed was now looking at him with those eyes.

" I just got lost in thoughts chibi... Don't start thinking that you are anything special." Envy said with a smirk. But then something unusual happened... Ed's eyes became sad...he almost looked like he might cry... ' _What the hell?_ '

Ed stood up and came to stand in front of Envy. He had to look down on him cause he was a head shorter than him. God he was cute.

" Go see if there's any food in the kitchen. Im hungry" and just like that Edward slammed the door in his face.

Envy stood there stunned... ' _Did chibi...care about me_? _Why did he_ _look so sad_?'

And then he went to a kitchen and did what Ed told him.

Ed slammed the door in Envys face and colapsed back on a bed. He stared at the ceiling. He could feel tears starting to slide down his face. He cried a lot these days. _'He's right.. Im nothing special. Im just a human, he is the one who is special, with his shape shifting abilities and immortality. Its not that i want to be immortal. I couldn't handle that, its just that Envy can deal with it easily it seems. And he is a fucking gorgeous guy. His body is perfect, and he has those beautiful eyes. There is no evil in them anymore, not like before."_

Edward knew he liked Envy for some time now. It kind of just happened. He started looking at him differently, he noticed what he looked like, the way he was walking or sitting. He remembered how Envy fought. When they played that game with Alphonse, Ed learned a lot of new things about Envy. Like,how he enjoyed reading or how he... did actually have lovers in his lifetime. Ed wondered how was it for them. Did they know what was Envy really. But...then again... Edward knew exactly what Envy was, and he knew he killed many people but he still liked him... A lot.

The Fullmetal alchemist got out of the room and went to join others at the dining table. Envy has made dinner. It actually looked delicious.

"The food looks amazing Envy" said Ed.  
"It tastes even better than it looks!" said Al.  
Envy smiled. " Thanks" _Shiiit.._ The more he stayed with the Elrics the nicer he became.

They ate in silence. Alphonse tied to make some small talk but it wasnt very successfull. When they finished Al washed the dishes, Ed went to his room and Envy sat and started reading some book. But he could not concentrate.  
"Hey Alphonse?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with shortie? He doesn't act like himself at all."  
"I don't know. But I'm scared that he is becoming depressed. He was like this only when he fealt really guilty about what happened to me."

"Well...he doesn't have a reason to be depressed now. I'm gonna go chear him...up.." said Envy. Why did that sound so dirty to Al...

"Um...okay...I'm gonna...go take a walk.. Just be careful..ok?"

"Hmm don't worry...I'm usually very careful when it comes to... situations like this, trust me." said Envy, he was still smirking.

Envy came into Eds room. The pipsqueak was still lying in his bed on his stomach. _'Perfect.'_ Ed looked up to see Envy coming near him. He opened his mouth to say something but Envy was quicker. He climbed on the bed and straddled Ed and he sat on his thights.

"You seem really tense chibi. So I decided to give you a little...massage.." grinned Envy.  
Ed's eyes widdened.

 _To be continued..._

There is probably going to be a smut in a next chapter. It's going to be either really bad or really good...


	4. Chapter 4

Warrning: This chapter contains sexual content. Light bondage.

As Alphonse Elric got out of his apartment building, he started to wonder if he made a mistake... A big mistake! He has just left his brother in the hands of a sadistic homunculus! Who knew what could Envy do to him.

Ed has lost some of his weight and muscles after the battle, but then again, even if Al was there with him, they still wouldn't be able to defeat Envy.

He ran back to their apartment but when he entered the hallway, he heard a loud moan. Maybe he didn't have to worry about it that much. He silently went out once again and decided to...um... Go visit Riza Hawkeye...yes.. That would be a good idea... He could even ask her some questions about... damages that one could get as consequences of rough sex...

 _Meanwhile_

Envy was still straddling Ed, he had to hold both of his arms next to his body because the little midget was struggling.. _'Can't he stay still for 3 minutes? Fuck!'_

"Stop struggling shrimp! You know you can't get away.."

"Envy get off of me you palm tree! Don't touch me! Al! Help!"

"Ah, yes! I forgot to tell you. Your brother went for a walk." smirked Envy.

".. No... Al wouldn't just leave me with you!" shouted Ed. He was really starting to feel scared. He couldn't fight Envy like this.

Maybe he was wrong all along. Maybe Envy didn't change... He could kill him or do whatever he wanted to him now.

"Well maybe your brother realised that you need to relax a bit and trusted me to help you with that." Envy was now leaning over Ed and whispering in his ear. "And I'm not going to waste my chance with having you like this."

Ed's eyes widdened once again. What did he mean by that! Envy slowly moved his hands up Ed's bare arms, Edward immediately started to struggle again but then Envy put his hands on his neck behind his braid and started pressing gently. Ed stopped in his tracks... It felt really good.

"Thats right chibi. Relax I'm not going to hurt you.." _'Too much'_ Envy continued to massage boys neck.. _' Damn.. He is tense..'_ and Ed finally decided to stay still.

" Don't call me small..." Ed said half heartedly. _' Maybe he won't kill me today after all...'_

When he finished with the boys neck, Envy took off Ed's shirt, he was surprised that his chibi didn't protest. Envy then started pressing his shoulders... Chibi still didn't make any sound.. And Envy's life goal right now was to make him scream, moan and beg for Envy to give him more.

Ed was in heaven. Envy's fingers felt so good... He was really stressed, and he was surprised that Envy wanted to do this for him. He couldn't help but wonder how would the homunculuses fingers feel on some other part of his body- _'Wait! Nope, nope, nope! Don't think about it Edward! Not now! You can think about it late at night.. When no one can hear you...doing stuff.'_

When you think about it...this was only the first day of them living together...and Envy couldn't wait any longer... He wanted Ed for some time now, but there was no chance of them being together like this, considering they were enemies...well things are changing now.

Envy then put his fingers between Ed's shoulder blades "Mmm" _'Yes.._ _ **there**_ _it is... '_ The sound he was waiting for.  
Ed couldn't believe he let himself moan like that. His face instantly became red and he hid it in the sheets.

" You are so cute like this chibi." laughed Envy which made Edward blush even more.

" Shut up you stupid palm tr- ah!"

By the time Envy reahed the small of Edwards back, the boy was moaning and unintentionally moving against the bed, and it made Envy very _very_ aroused.. He then stopped moving his hands and pushed his hips against the blonde's ass.

Ed opened his eyes and atempted to push Envy off of him but wasn't very successful.

"Oh come on, just stop fighting it! You know you want it as much as I do." Envy whispered into Eds ear and licked his earlobe. "If you could just relax, I will make you feel so good"

" _No_ , I don't want it...now get the fuck off of me!"

"..."

"Please?"

"Ah, yes, you will be saying please, but for a completely different reason." decided Envy. His sadistic urges were starting to kick in. He looked around the room while still holding Edward down... He just needed- _'That will do!'_ .The homunculus shape shifted his arm so he could reach the rope that was holding one of the curtains. It was _perfect_ , it wasn't rough enough to hurt Ed but it was strong enough to hold him in place.

He took both of Ed's arms and tied them to a headboard .

"No! Envy please stop this! I'm sorry if I did something to piss you off, just please stop!" the boy was shaking now. He never thought that he could actually get raped. In his own bed for fucks sake.

Meanwhile, Envy has took Eds pants of and grabbing his ' _beautiful_ ' ass. _' And it's all mine now. But I need to make him relax again... I don't want him to hate me because of this.'_

Envy slaped Edward's left butt cheek, _hard_.

"Ah!" well shit... Edward was getting hard again.

"Shh, it's gonna be ok. 'M gonna make you feel real good soon."

The homunculus then started kissing Ed all over his back and neck while still grabbing his ass. Ed seemed to relax a little. Seems like some of his fantasies are coming true. Why was he struggling so much 2 minutes ago, again?

The homunculus then turned his chibi around and he was met face to face with Ed's hard cock. Envy was surprised to see that even thought Ed was short, he had some other, _very nice_ and not that small body parts. Envy smirked evily.

" So then, you don't hate it as much as you make it seem eh midget?"

Ed turned bright red again and looked at the wall on his right. " Just shut up and take your clothes off! "

"What was that? I can't hear you?" Oh Envy knew _exactly_ what the older Elric said.

" I SAID, take your clothes off...its not fair that I'm naked and you still have them on..." The boy was now looking straight at him.

Envy didn't break their eye contact as he slowly took his shirt and his headband off. But Ed's gaze traveled down the homunculuses body. _'God, he_ _ **is**_ _as beautiful as I thought'  
_  
When Envy was fully naked, he leaned over the boy who was staring at his.. Rather big cock, the poor kid must have been scared. They were now face to face so Ed had to look up to meet Envy's violet eyes The homunculus was staring meaningfully at him. Envy cupped his jaw with one hand and turned his face upwards.

" You are beautiful. " Ed's golden eyes widdened in shock. " I'm sorry for what I said earlier, you _are_ special, very, _very_ special. And don't let anyone tell you otherwise, for their own sake, 'cause I will torture them so they won't ever again even _think_ about deciding who is beautiful and who is not." and then Envy conected their lips slowly and passionately. He untied Eds hair and let it fall around his face. His hands then traveled down his lovers body while his tongue carresed Ed's unsure one.

Ed wasn't feeling scared anymore, he actually thought he might cry from happiness. He started wishing he could touch the man that was making love to his body.

Envy began teasing blonde's nipples and the younger man moaned and arched his back off of the bed. _'He is sensitive there.'_ Envy made a mental note.  
He broke the kiss so he could mark Edwards neck. He was sucking and biting it and the boy had a very sensitive skin, it seems, so the bruises already started forming.

"Envy! Untie me!"

"No."

"Please! I want to touch you..."

"Later baby, I'm the one who is having fun now" smiled Envy

 _'Baby?! Did I really hear that correctly?'_

Envy was starting to get bored. So he turned Ed over again with a shout of surprise coming from his chibi. He got up and went to a bathroom. Ed was confused and started shouting for him to get back. _' If only there was something I could use, ah, that'll do. I need to remember to buy some lube later...'_

Envy went back into a room carrying some kind of a body lotion. Ed was staring at it unsure if he really... wanted to do this.. But Envy was already licking his back from the top of his spine all the way down to his ass, and he could feel one of Envy's fingers circleing around his opening. Here it goes.

Ed was moaning loudly by the time Envy prepared him.

"Come on I can't take it any longer!"

Envy slaped his ass again "Here it goes Ed." Envy pushed slowly into him and man, did it _hurt_. When the head of Envy's cock was inside of the boy, he waited for some time until he slammed fully into him, earning a scream from his lover.

"God Ed. You're so _tight_. So perfect." Envy was now laying on Edward and whispering in his ear. And then he started trusting in and out of the boy. With every thrust Ed moaned loudly. It felt so good to finally give in and let somebody do something for him.  
Envy wasn't satisfied with the way this was going so he turned Ed aroud _again_ and slammed into him.  
And the boy screamed and arched his back of the bed. Envy has hit that spot inside of him. And with every new thrust Ed screamed and moved together with Envy.

Ed couldn't take it anymore. The next time Envy pushed into him, he came harder than he ever came in his life, with his mouth opened in a silent scream.

Envy watched, Ed was so fucking beautiful. He could feel the alchemist's walls tighten around him. Envy follwed Ed after a few more thrusts.  
He slowly got out of his lover and colapsed next to him on the bed so he wouldn't crush him with his weight. When they calmed down a little Envy untied Ed and the boy snuggled close to his chest looking up at him hopefully.  
Envy smilled and kissed his cute little chibi.

"So how was it? I can easily say that that was the best sex I've had in last hundred years."

The older Elric blushed wildly and hid his face in his lover's chest. "Yeah" he whispered "the feeling is mutual."

When Alphonse Elric came home later that night. He was met with Ed and Envy sleeping peacefully in Eds room. He couldn't fight the smile that was on his face.

 _To be continied..._

So.. that was my first smut... Please tell me what you think, and I hope you liked it! :3


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:** Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :D

Envy didn't sleep that night. He kept thinking about this... _thing_ that happened. Can he really do this? Can he..be with Edward Elric? He still didn't have an answer to that question. Envy wasn't supposed to feel love, but he didn't love Edwad, no.

He only desired the boy. He wanted to hear him scream, and to see him brake underneath him. He considered him his new toy. And he could now play with his chibi whenever he wanted. Edward isn't going to say no. He needed someone who could take control for once, and probably someone to love him.

It was not fair towards Ed, he knew that. When Envy gets bored of him, he will just leave. That would leave his chibi heartbroken. But why should he care? He was created to destroy human lives, why couldn't he do to that to one more human? But then again... He wanted to become human... Argh... He can't think about this anymore.

It was 5 am and Envy slowly got out of bed and went to take a shower.

Edward Elric woke up to sun shining through his windows. The first thing he noticed was a pain...in his lower back... And then he remembered. He had sex for a first time...with Envy... And the worst part of it all, was that he enjoyed it. Very much. This wasn't supposed to happen.

He wasn't supposed to like enemies. He wasn't supposed to be so weak. He should have fought more. But he didn't... And now...he didn't know what to do.

He slowly got out of the bed 'S _hiiit...hurts.._ ' And went to a bathroom.

When Envy got out of the shower he dried his body and shifted on some clothes. He decided that he should change his style for a bit so he was wearing skinny jeans and a loose top that left his stomach uncovered... He couldn't really change himself completly after all

Considering he was the only one who could cook _'We need to change that really soon'_ he went to a kitchen to make breakfast.

However when he entered the dining room he was met with the younger Elric.

"Good morning Envy. Did you sleep well?" the boy smiled at him. Why did that smile always look so sincere?

"Morning.. And not really." Envy really didn't need to talk about..Things... So he started making breakfast.

"So... Last night... I don't know why..." _'He really isn't going to drop the subject is he?'_ Envy turned to face Alphose. "I decided to trust you and left you to take care of my brother. He might think that you've changed. But I dont trust you. So if you do _anything_ to hurt him. I'm going to destroy you. All right?"

 _'Holy_ _ **shit**_ _... who would've thought that the boy had it in him.'_ "Yeah, sure, whatever." Envy turned to look what they had in the fridge.

He didn't want to hurt the shrimp. But he didn't plan on being his boyfriend either. He didn't have it in him. He could fuck with somebody. He couldn't love them. And Edward did deserve to be loved. He lacked that his whole life.

When Ed got out of the shower fully clothed he went to a living room where he found Al reading on a sofa and Envy cooking something. He noticed that Envy changed his usual clothes. And he looked really good in these new clothes. When the homunculus turned around to put plates with food on the table, Ed also noticed that he wasn't wearing his headband, and his hair was falling freely around his face.

" Morning." said Ed. Al and Envy returned the "good mornings" and they all sat to eat. No one knew what to talk about.

Envy had to occasionally attach one of his hair strands behind his ear. And it annoyed the hell out of him. Ed, however, liked the way Envy looked like this.

"So..um... I thought we could start training today brother. We need to get stronger after all." said Alphonse while looking at Ed. " and I also thought that Envy could help us with that."

"Yes! Lets go after breakfast! I'm dying to finally move after resting for so long!" decided Ed.

"You were moving plenty last night if you ask me." said Envy casualy while smirking evily. And then Ed blushed... And oh man, did he _blush_.

"All right, lets get something straight... I don't care about your sex life so please, don't mention it. And especially while we're eating!" said Al.

When they finished breakfast, the 3 boys went to the lake next to the city, so they wouldn't hurt anyone while training. Mustang decided that he should send someone to make sure Envy dorsn't kill them, so Riza and Armstrong went with them.

They were driving to the lake. The two soldiers were sitting in the front and Envy, Ed and Al had to sit at the back.

"Remind me again,why do I FUCKING HAVE TO SIT IN THE MIDDLE?!"shouted Ed trying to make himself more comfortable.

"Because you're the smal- " Envy began... But then he decided he didn't want to die. " Because you don't take much space. And besides... If it's really that bad, you can always sit on my lap." Envy said seductively.

Alex Armstrong turned around and looked Envy dead in the eyes. "Stop saying such thing to mister Elric! They are highly inappropriate." Envy made a "hmpf" sound and looked out of the window. When Armstrong faced the front and continued to talk to Riza again, Envy put his hand on the older Elrics thigh,under his red coat so no one could see, slid it between his legs and squeezed his thigh.

Edward jumped slightly and blushed. He gripped his coat so he could regain some control over himself while envy was caressing his thigh. He failed. He could feel himself getting an erection. This wasn't good.

Ed looked at Envy pleadingly and Envy just smiled eavily at him. But a few seconds later he removed his hand. Edward sighned in relief.

When they finally arrived, Ed got out and streched his arms. It was a really nice day outside, so he was wearing only his coat over a tank top.

The brothers decided to attack Envy together. So they got to clearing and Alphinse started running at Envy delivering a first punch which Envy easily blocked.

"That's all you've got kid? Come ooon... I thought this was going to be more interesting.."

Edward clapped his hands and made his usual weapon appear from the ground. He started atacking Envy from the front while Al tryed to hit him from behind. Envy shifted and became a raven, he flew to a tall tree and sat on the branch.

" Whats that? Already giving up?" shouted Ed from the ground.

" You know chibi, you're so small that I can barely see you from here!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT HE COULD BARELY BE SEEN WITH A MAGNIFYING GLASS?" Ed clapped his hands again and made some kind of stairs from the ground and started climbing to hit Envy, but the homunculus jumped from the tree _'Wait...where is the younger kid?!'_

When he landed, he was met with Al trying to stab him with the sword. 'Argh, I don't have time to deal with Alphonse right now. I want to play with my chibi some more.' Envy started attackong Al while carelessly dodging Ed's attacks.

And then Ed cut him across the back... Hard.

"Don't ignore me, you palm tree!" Envy was pissed... How dare he cut him like that.

Envy slowly turned around towards Ed, Alphonse tried to kick him again but Envy just caught him and threw him into the lake. He looked mad... And Edward didn't like it. The sin made his hand into a blade and aimed to hit Ed with it.  
The boy tried to block it but his weapon was broken in half. He hit the tree behid him. Envy was in front of him the next second and he stabed the blade to a tree next to Ed's head. The teen looked frightened.

The two soldiers were too busy getting Alphonse out of the lake to notice what was happening, and they thought that Ed was strong enough to not get killed.

Violet eyes were now staring into the frightened gold eyes. Edward Elric hasn't changed a lot from the time they first met at the 5th labarathory. He was a bit taller and he had more manly features now, the kid was 18 years old. Damn time flied fast.

When Ed looked into those beautiful eyes he could see anger, but there was no hatered in them. That made him feel only a little less scared.

The homonculus made his arm normal again and lifted Ed's face upwards with his fingers under the boy's chin.

Ed closed his eyes when he felt gentle lips on his own. He put his hands on Envy's lower back and moved them upwards under the loose top. The sin was already healed.

Ed pressed on Envy's back trying to bring their bodies closer while they were still kissing passionately. Edward moaned into the kiss when he couldn't breathe anymore, and they parted.

When the Fullmetal Alchemist looked over the homunculuses shoulder, he could see two shocked faces of the military soldiers, and and a face of his little brother who was smiling at him.

 _To be continued..._


	6. Chapter 6

**A/n:** I just wanted to say thank you to all of the people that have reviewed my fic. Thank you so much! I really appreciate it.

 **Warrning:** Sexual content.

Riza Hawkeye was driving back to the Central, nobody was talking in the car. She and Armstrong were still too shocked to say anything.

Riza had to bring them to Mustang because he told her to inform him if something bad happens... Well this doesn't have to be bad necessarily. But she wasn't sure how is the homunculus going to influence the teen.

At the back seat, Alphonse was sitting in the middle while Ed and Envy were staring at the window and thinking.

Envys thoughts:

 _' I don't know what am I going to do... This is all new to me. I have had lovers before of course, but none of them knew what I was. What I am._

 _However... Ed is different than any of the people I have ever been with. He is brave, strong and independent, but at the same time so submissive. To me at least.  
Hawkeye is probably going to take us to Mustang,...and he'll yell at me to not do it ever again. I wish I don't want to do it again. But chibi just somehow...attracts me to him, I want to know how is he going to act when I do something... other than insulting him._

 _And that night we shared...I really meant what I said, but I am not going to act like his ... boyfriend or something...oh no...cause that is not what I meant when I said that._

 _He's mine, and no one else can touch him, I'm gonna play with his little body till he can't take it anymore...and I have a lot of ideas on my mind._

 _And then.. when I'm done playing..I'm just gonna leave. Its not like the military is gonna be able to catch me or even find me when I run away. Hm...that is a good plan'.  
_ Or so Envy thought...

Ed's thoughts:

 _'Why do I act like this around him? Why do I react like this to his touches? Why the fuck do I desire him so much? Nothing of this makes sense! I never asked for this..._

 _I know he is just going to hurt me in the end... but I can't refuse him... when he touches me... I can't think anymore. I instantlly become submissive. Damn! Why am I so weak! I've never been like this! Its so confusing! And why did it have to be him? Why? It could've been anybody else! Why him?_

 _But he...has something inside of him...something more than envy and thirst for pain of others. I know he does._

 _And the way he controled himself when we were...fucking... he could've just took me then..but he waited for me to relax. I...  
Why did Al smile when he saw me kissing Envy? I don't think that this... __**thing**_ _we have is good... it can't be good... Damn... I need to figure this out soon... If Mustang doesn't kill me that is.'_

They arrived at central at around 4 o'clock. Riza lead them to Roy's office, he was not surprised to see them. He expected something to happen... he just um... didn't expect it to be like this.

''You were... _what_?" Roy looked at Edward and Envy stunned. Ed was staring at the floor with his hands in his pockets. Envy however was looking Mustang directly in the eyes and he had his arms crossed.

''We were kissing. You know, that thing you do with your mouth? When you touch the other person with your lips on different parts of their body? Or you maybe lick those places-''

'' Envy, shut up!" The older Elric was bright red by now. He knew this would happen, he just didn't expect it to happen so soon.

'' Oh god...'' Roy sighned, '' Does it always have to be some wierd shit with you Fullmetal?''

'' Are you calling my brother wierd because he likes men Colonel? Because if that is the case, I'm afraid we will not be of any servieces to the military anymore'' said Al.

Ed was shocked to hear this, he looked towards Al and was met once again with the smiling face of his younger brother.

'' No, of course not! I would never do such thing? It doesn't matter to me with who... who any of you love. I'm just worried because of the fact that Envy is a fucking homunculus!''

Roy didn't know what to do with this situation. He wasn't ready for this.

'' Don't worry Mustang, I have no interest in being killed again. I won't hurt the boy.'' ' _too_ _much_ ' Envy smirked.

'' Can we just go home now please?'' Asked Ed.

'' Yes, of course, go take some rest. You need to train again tomorrow.''

On the way home, Al decided to buy some food, so Envy didn't have to cook., That evening was rather pleasant. The 3 of them had a nice conversation, he could almost say he was happy. Then they finished eating, Al went to bed, and Ed went to take a shower. Envy followed him in the bathroom. When he opened the door he was met with a full view of naked Edward. He was just about to get in the tub when he noticed Envy at the door.

'' What the **hell** are you doing here Envy? Get out!'' Ed blushed.

'' Hm... no... I don't think I will. I thought we could play a little before bed hm chibi?.'' Envy got close to the younger boy and untied his braid. ''Tie it in a ponytail." Envy demanded in a rough voice. Ed did as he was told. Damn, he was getting hard only from the homonculuses voice.

Envy cupped Ed's face in his hands and brought their lips together. He could feel his chibi's hot breath on his lips. They were kissing for some time, and then Ed hit the sink with his back.

Envy broke the kiss and whispered into Edwards ear ''Bend over the sink baby.'' Ed shivered and did what he was told. He put his forearms on the counter top and his butt was in the air directly in front of Envy. '' Ed, look at me. Hold on tight in there all right?'' Ed nodded.

Envy started kissing the boys neck and caressing his chest, he spread Ed's legs wider with his knee. ''Did you know you have a girl's ass Ed?'' envy smirked. Ed was just about to protest but then Envy spread his cheeks and licked him **_there_**. Ed screamed. But he quickly covered his mouth with his hand, he didn't want to wake Al up.

Envy was licking Ed's hole, and he had to hold the boys hips cause he was moving too much. He started streching him with his tounge and Ed just started moaning louder. When he decided it was enough, he pulled a bottle of lube from his pocked, took his clothes off and lubed up his was shaking by now, he had to be filled right now!

And then Envy slowly pushed in, very slowly. ''Come on! Do it already!"

'' What do you want me to do chibi? I don't really know, you have to tell me."

Ed was still shaking ''Oh for fucks sake, fuck me already!"

" Your wish is my command." And fuck him he did. Ed couldn't hold back the sounds he was making. Envy pounded into him with such force the sink was barely holding.

Envy grabbed the boys hair and pulled him back so they were touching , Ed turned his head so he could kiss his lover. And then it was over. Ed came screaming intoEnvys mouth and the older man followed him.

'' Well that was something'' panted Envy. Ed was blushing madely, Al must've heard him. What is he gonna say to him when they get out?

They took a bath together, and Envy couldn't resist so they had a round two in the bathtube.

To be continued...

A/n: I probably won't be updating this fic for some time, because I've got an idea for a new Edvy fic. But don't worry! I will finish this one i promise!


End file.
